Vises are often used to clamp and secure workpieces in place for manufacturing, machining and other industrial operations. In many cases, the vise is a double-acting vise in which a pair of jaws are each moveable toward or away from the other to grip the workpiece therebetween. It may be desired that the jaws in such a double-acting vise be precisely aligned such that, in one case, the jaws are centered relative to a body of the vise to ensure proper alignment and positioning. However, adjustment/centering features for existing vises can be difficult to operate and/or access.
The jaws of a vise can also experience wear and tear over time, and therefore require removal or replacement. In addition, a single vise may be desired to be used in differing applications which require differing jaws. However, existing vises may not sufficiently provide for such removal or replacement of the jaws, or parts thereof.